Pocumtuck Nomad
The Pocumtuck Nomad is an RV in the Just Cause game series. Appearance It's a large mobile home / RV, with antennas and cargo on the roof. The original Just Cause (1) version looks about 15 years older and the satellite antenna on the roof is always revolving. In some missions, like at the trigger for the mission Some Like it Hotter, it's revealed that there's a big green tent that can be connected to the right side of the vehicle. In the beginning of the mission River of Blood, the tent is on the left side of the vehicle. There's also a big remote controlled screen on the left external wall. In the beginning of the mission Streets of Fire, the RV has a big sun roof extending out of the left side. In Just Cause 2, it's based on the Winnebago Adventurer and GMC motorhome. Unlike its earlier version, it has no mission-specific special versions, but just as before, it contains a lot of electronic equipment. The JC2 version doesn't have a detailed underside and doesn't even have axles. This is strange because most of the land vehicles have a detailed underside. Performance (JC2 only) Like most vehicles of its size it is long, heavy, and sluggish, but it has the best handling compared to other large vehicles such as the various buses, coaches, and military trucks. It takes a long stretch of road to get it up to top speed or a slight downhill decline to give it a boost. Heavy vehicles are excellent to tether another vehicle or Propaganda Trailer to and rampage through Panau Military checkpoints, making quick work of the Wrecking Ball achievement or trophy. The Pocumtuck Nomad has a moderate amount of armor-plating, as it can smash through at least five cars at full speed and various trees and ferns, and have no visible damage. Eventually, cosmetic damage such as broken windows and headlights and dirt will appear, but it will take an estimated 10 minutes worth of constant crashing or enemy gunfire to cause the engine to weaken and start smoking. The Nomad can be totally destroyed by one magazine of level 6 machine gun fire, three Fragmentation Grenades, or two level 6 Triggered Explosives. The following table is from the official strategy guide: Locations San Esperito In San Esperito, it spawns at the starting points of most Agency missions. Several of the mission briefings are done inside the RV. Tom usually parks it at beaches. When the last mission is complete, it's never seen again. Panau In Panau, it spawns at different locations during the storyline missions. Often at the starting point of an Agency mission, just like in San Esperito. The classic scene of Kane and Tom Sheldon relaxing on the beach with a barbecue in front of them and the RV parked up on the sand makes an appearance at the beginning of Mountain Rescue. There may be more locations. Trivia In JC2, the Nomad's underside isn't very detailed. The Nomad dosen't even have axles. This is strange because most of the land vehicles have a detailed underside. The JC2 Nomad's design and color scheme are reminiscent to the RV in the movie "Stripes" that was turned into an urban assault vehicle capable of withstanding a direct hit from a mortar shell. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Just Cause Vehicles